An existing electronic product and device is generally powered by connecting an external power adapter between the product or device to be powered and a power source. However, without a uniform standard in the industry, various voltages are applied to devices provide by leading manufacturers, which results in a problem that when a customer mistakenly connects an adapter of a different manufacturer to a device, the device may be damaged because a voltage of the adapter does not match the device; in particular, when a high voltage adapter is mistakenly connected to a low voltage device, it may directly lead to overvoltage-caused burning of the low voltage device.
An existing solution for preventing a high voltage adapter from being mistakenly connected to a low voltage device is using a dedicated protection component, that is, using a dedicated chip for overvoltage protection, such as a fuse, on a device. However, the existing dedicated chip for overvoltage protection, such as the fuse, has a problem of supplying power by mistake, that is, when a high voltage adapter is connected and during a process in which an input voltage rises, a device is transiently powered, and the power source is disconnected only when the input voltage reaches a set protection value; therefore, the device is in a state of being transiently powered when the power source is connected, which affects user experience.